The present invention relates to reversible socket wrenches, and relates more particularly to such a reversible socket wrench which uses roller bearings to hold an adapter holder, which holds an adapter for mounting a socket for turning a workpiece, and a slide for controlling the forward operation and the reversed operation.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional reversible socket wrench, which is generally comprised of a handle having a box end, a ratchet member mounted within the box end for holding an adapter for mounting a socket for turning a workpiece, a pawl member mounted within the box end and meshed with the ratchet member, and an annular cover plate fastened to the box end to hold down the ratchet member and the pawl member. This structure of reversible socket wrench is still not satisfactory in function. When the handle is turned reversely relative to the ratchet member, the pawl member is forced to strike the ratchet member, causing a noise produced. Frequently striking the pawl member against the ratchet member will cause the socket wrench to wear away quickly. Furthermore, the ratchet member does not allow the socket wrench to turn the workpiece within a turning angle smaller than the pitch of the teeth of the ratchet member.